Chapter 1
Chapter 1 ~ Beginning of an Era Mikhail Stromkiev ~'' ''Washington DC, United States of America Brothers Divided.jpg Rain poured heavily against the windows of the White House and the sky was a beautiful mix of navy, black, and grey. A young secretary typed rapidly at her desk, looking up occasionally and curiously toward my brother and me who were waiting to see the president, sitting at the chairs not too far from her desk. My brother next to me wore his Russian military uniform with his dark charcoal hair that was ever so slightly greying at the roots and his navy eyes that shone brightly against his pale skin. My attire, on the other hand was very different, I wore a simple black suit with the only color being a white button down shirt. My eyes were the same as his but my hair was darker given that I was younger. Neither of us said a word the entire wait. : “President Beckman will see you now.” The secretary said, looking up from her computer. My brother and I looked at each other and he nodded to me. Taking his leather briefcase, we headed into the Oval Office, with him leading the way. : “Hello, gentlemen, now, what do you need to talk to me that was so important?” The president asked, looking up from his paperwork. This appointment was my brother's idea so I took a seat down at one of the couches and my brother took a step closer to the desk. : “Comrade president, I would like to talk to you about a scientific phenomenon that will occur in your country, as well as my own and several other countries all over the world.” He explained, his Russian accent as strong as the President's American one. : “And what kind of phenomenon do you mean, Mr....?” He asked, leaning forward in his chair, arms crossed out in front of him. : “Colonel, Colonel Nikolai Stromkiev, my younger brother, Mikhail. A phenomenon that will effect a certain group of people, after their deaths.” The man explained, straightening up. The president raised his eyebrow skeptically, “Everyone dies one day, Colonel, how would we know who will be affected, when, how, where, and even why. You haven't even explained what this phenomenon is.” : “This phenomenon is that when these special few die, their bodies, their souls become hosts to…” The colonel explained but paused for a few moments. “Forgive, it's very hard to explain.” : “What do you mean by 'host'? I'm going to need you to explain what happens if you want to keep ahold of my attention here.” Beckman said, losing his patience more and more with each question. : “They become weapons in a way. They become hosts to an element and once they learn how to control it, nothing will stop them.” My brother answered plainly, almost proud. : “And how do we expect to find these people before they become hosts?” Beckman inquired, his interest peaking now that he knows what they can do for his country. The Colonel reached into his briefcase and pulled out a clear stone on a chain about the size of his palm and laid it down on the desk in front of the President. He picked it up and examined it; it was surprisingly light and twinkled under the lights of his office. : “This stone is the key. It will change from the clear color you see now to any color, a color per element. I am the one who make the deal, they must sign a contract to be host, its all up to them.” The Colonel explained. : “Do you know what colors?” Beckman asked. : “No, we don't know quite yet.” I said quickly. : “Very well. You have my attention now Colonel, so what do you want me to do?” He asked, laying the stone back on the desk. : “They are going to need a place to train, somewhere they can be protected. My government never let me speak my case so I was hoping yours will.” My brother explained. : “Do you have any substantial evidence of these people, besides a simple theory and a stone that mystically changes color, which I have to ask; has it changed yet? Have you actually found one of these special people yet?” Beckman asked sternly. : “No, not yet. The stone hasn't changed yet.” I sighed as I stood up to go to the desk. : “So you're tellin’ me that you have no physical evidence at all of these elementals, if they even are real at all. When, if, you actually find one, bring it back and maybe then I might help you. But till then, I don't want to see you back here.” He said defiantly. My brother opened his mouth to say something, judging by his expression and anger in his eyes, would cause us to be escorted out, so I made sure to intervene before anything could happen. : “We'll be in touch with your secretary. Thank you and do svidaniya (goodbye).” I said before I led my brother out of the office. The rain continued to pour down buckets upon buckets as we made our way outside. I pulled my jacket up and over my head as my brother walked through the rain. His mind warping over the past events, coming to terms and taking hold of a new plan. : “What now? I know you're not going to bring them back if we find one, so where will they go?” I asked quietly, knowing not to push my brother's iconic Russian temper. : “You're right, but in this case, I knew a place to keep them, an abandoned island once populated but now deserted. Go back to Russia, your little ones probably missed you and I know you well enough that you're going to want to spend all the time you can spare before it's their time.” He replied, without even looking to me or breaking his stride. I grabbed his arm and pulled him to a stop. “How do you know they're one of them, you don't have any proof.” : “I just know, and you do too.” He said plainly as he reached into his pocket to look at the stone. It had changed from the original clear to a dark turquoise and he shook my grip away. "We have work to do, brother mine.” : “How do you know where to find him?” I asked, loud enough to be heard over the rain and cars and he walks on ahead of me. : “Like I said, I just know. They didn't want to help and that is where their mistakes began, they will regret it, I promise you that.” He said as he stopped to turn to face me with a smirk on his face. “And I can also promise you another thing -- we will be kings.” Category:Chapter